The present invention concerns a device with modular structures for applying relief impressions or cuts onto food pastes and similar materials that may be applied in all production sectors, making use of gauge rollers with fixed or adjustable thicknesses.
It is the aim of the present invention to produce a relief or a cut shape onto a product being worked in machines for the preparation of "ravioli", pastes without filling, pastry products, or other similar products.
The aim set forth is reached by means of the device according to the present invention, comprising a plurality of separate parts, of the kind of half-bands, or full-coating structures, like jackets, preferably cut, that may be replaced and assembled for setting up again the diameter of the cylinder of the shaping group of the machine working the paste, or even for realizing cylinders of dimensions different from the original one, for use with "raviolis" or different products, of differentiated dimensions.
Such variations may be obtained, according to the present invention, by varying the diameter of the cylinder according to the dimension of the "ravioli" or other similar product, maintaining unvaried the dimensions inside the cylinder, and working only with supporting thicknesses and prolonging the blocking pins below the half-bands or below the full-coating structure or jacket.
The realization of the device according to the present invention may be applied onto all already existing machines and onto those still to be realized, varying the dimensions according to the available spaces and to the specific kind of machine.
The advantages deriving from the device according to the present invention may be described as follows:
by means of impression, each producer, even an artisan, may personalize his own production by applying a mark; PA1 in the field of fresh pastes, a relief or cut realization onto the final product is made possible, operating onto the thickness or the image as in a bas-relief.